You Are The Reason
by JaggerK
Summary: The sequel to 'Reminding Me' in which things get resolved between Selina and Bruce. Selina/Bruce Pairing.


I own nothing that belongs to DC or Calum Scott. This is a response to a request from Bellheat (who is a guest so I can only hope it is seen) as the second part to 'Reminding Me'. One where Bruce and Selina get back together so I've done it in the same format.

 **There goes my heart beating  
Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now**

 _ **Selina**_

The boys had done their best to convince her of the timeline. There was no way she could be responsible for his death. They had laid out all the evidence for her just the way Bruce had taught them. Dick had taken the lead with Tim being a mostly silent shadow. She had seen Tim's fingerprints all over the work though. He'd given his work to Dick relying on their long relationship and her love for her Kitten to make her listen.

He'd been wrong though. She would have listened to him. Obviously, his confidence in his place in the family needed some shoring up. That would have to be dealt with.

She wanted oh so much to believe them. Her finger traced over the picture of Jason Todd with his cocky grin smiling up at her. Oh, she so very much wanted to believe them. ****

 **There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now**

 _Batman_

He landed silently on the rooftop and studied the Kevlar covered feline across from him. His heart ached. The one most of his allies didn't believe he possessed. That woman, his boys, Batgirl, Alfred, they had broken through the wall he lived behind. He would die for them. Or live for them.

Catwoman's head snapped up and her body tensed. Slowly, she turned towards him. Neither of them moved for what seemed like an eternity. Then he began to approach her as one would a skittish, frightened animal. He'd closed the gap halfway when she took a step backward up on to the ledge of the building. He froze in place.

He'd come this far. He needed her with every beat of his heart. He could see the fear on her face. It wasn't something he was used to seeing on her and he cursed himself for putting the look there. Without warning she simply fell backward into open space.

He rushed to the edge of the building. She was perfectly safe. Grappling away from the building, away from him. He let the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding go. ****

 **I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason**

 **There goes my hands shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
And I need you now**

 _ **Bruce & Selina**_

Bruce had no idea what had possessed him to go to Trattoria D'Agostino. Alfred had been bugging him to go out but to a romantic restaurant, one that had been a favourite of his and Selina? That was just punishing himself unnecessarily.

This, Selina thought, had been a mistake. There hundreds, possibly thousands, of other places she could pick to go for dinner in Gotham. She chose to go to a place she and Bruce regularly went to for romantic dinner dates. There wasn't any way that Selina Kyle dining solo at D'Agostino's wouldn't be all over the gossip columns and social media either.

She was sitting alone at a table when Bruce saw her, as beautiful as ever. A hurried conversation with Giorgio had his seating situation changed. He could always move if she objected but he had to try. She certainly couldn't do worse to him than she was currently doing to the breadstick in front of her.

Selina scowled at the breadstick that she'd reduced to little more than crumbs. Well, at least it wasn't like Giorgio would kick her out for breadstick massacre.

She was startled when the chair across from her was pulled out and someone settled into it. She opened her mouth to object and closed it promptly when she realized who her new dinner companion was. Bruce.

Bruce smiled at her. She had put one of her hands down on the table. Slowly he reached out and took it in his. His thumb swept across it. They sat in silence, taking in each other's presence, while his thumb slowly swept across the back of her hand. ****

 **If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe**

 _ **Catwoman**_

The sounds of a fight brought her racing across the rooftops. Her boys, her boys might need her. Her heart pounded in her chest. She wouldn't lose another.

The sight below her when she reached the final rooftop stopped her cold. Batman was below her fighting far too many adversaries. Even for him this would not end well. She was off the roof and beside him before she had time to think. One of the thugs went down under her momentum and weight as she landed.

Batman grunted as she landed. Something she knew translated vaguely to "About time". She wanted to hiss back "You're so welcome" but she was busy planting her fist in someone's face.

They ended up back to back, chests heaving, the only two left conscious. When she moved to walk away his hand landed gently on her arm. She turned to face him. Without thinking, she wiped a streak of blood off his face. They stood there for several seconds not moving. Hesitantly, his fingers loosely gripped her wrist and he kissed the palm of her hand.

It was a familiar gesture. Something done many times before when they were alone after a fight, her breath caught in her chest.

She was so tired, tired of being alone, tired of not having her family, not having her home, tired of not having him. Her arm slid through his loose fingers until her fingers curled around the back of his head. She stood on her tip toes and pulled his head down to meet hers. His free arm wrapped around her back and hauled her to him.

 **I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason**

 **I don't wanna fight no more  
I don't wanna hide no more  
I don't wanna cry no more  
Come back I need you to hold me  
(You are the reason)  
Come a little closer now  
Just a little closer now  
Come a little closer  
I need you to hold me tonight**

 _ **Bruce & Selina**_

Selina bentto place the bouquet of flowers on the grave. She straightened, stepping back, and smiled sadly at the tombstone. She would never stop missing him or stop loving him, her Stray. The boys were right. She couldn't keep blaming herself for something she couldn't possibly have prevented.

A large warm hand laid gently on her shoulder. For a moment, she rested her cheek against it. When she straightened a hard, muscled body pressed against her back. Bruce's hand slipped off her shoulder, both arms sliding around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Selina's head tipped back with a sigh of contentment.

This was where she belonged. Here, in Bruce's arms. Home, with her boys and Alfred.

From the windows of the Manor three sets of satisfied eyes watched the couple below them. ****

**I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason **


End file.
